Mi Héroe
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Yurio piensa en todas las cosas que su abuelo hizo por él.


Dedicado a mi héroe personal que jamás leerá esto, feliz cumpleaños.

* * *

 **Héroe**

Sus padres nunca tuvieron un rol muy importante en su vida, ellos murieron cuando era pequeño y no podía recordar nada de ellos, pero tampoco los necesitaba, porque tenía algo mejor, cien veces mejor. Tenía el mejor padre del mundo, puede que no fuese su padre, pero su abuelo lo había cuidado como tal y siempre se preocupó por él, por lo que para Yurio no había nadie que se mereciese ese puesto como él.

Siempre recordaba con cariño como su abuelo lo llevaba al parque cuando era pequeño, recuerda que su gran mano lo sujetaba con fuerza y nunca lo soltaba, como no paraba de sonreír y le presentaba a todos con orgullo a su nieto. Yurio era el niño más mimado de todos, nunca le faltó amor por parte de su abuelo. El rubio podía recordar como Nikolai lo recogía del colegio y escuchaba atentamente las historias del menor, como miraban juntos series o hablaban de temas interesantes.

Nikolai adoraba hablar de historia o de cosas paranormales, como el triángulo de las Bermudas, gracias a eso el interés del niño por tales cosas se volvió un hobby. Cuando entró al instituto comenzó a tener problemas con las materias, pero con toda la paciencia del mundo, Nikolai se las explicaba. Yurio puede recordar que en ese entonces creía que su abuelo era la persona más inteligente del mundo, no sólo había vivido un montón de cosas y era alguien muy sabio, solo necesitaba leer algo una vez para entenderlo, incluidas las infernales matemáticas que tantos dolores de cabeza le daban al chico.

Y funcionaba, siempre que Nikolai le explicaba las cosas, Yurio parecía comprenderlas como por arte de magia, hasta el punto de acabar siendo felicitado por sus profesores, todo gracias a su esfuerzo y el de su abuelo que logró que todo el conocimiento se quedase en su cabeza y poder sacar así la mejor nota de la clase.

Para Yurio era su héroe, mucho más fuerte que Superman y Batman juntos y no necesitaba un traje de superhéroe para demostrarlo. Probablemente su poder era el respeto, pues todos en su ciudad lo respetaban, además de que siempre que Yurio estaba en problemas, iba en su ayuda. El Plisetsky rubio sabía que podía dar lo mejor de sí, pues su abuelo siempre estaba allí para apoyarlo, cuando caía le hacía su comida favorita y lo abrazaba hasta que Yurio se quedaba sin lágrimas, después le sonreía y le prometía que todo estaría bien, que la próxima vez lo lograría, que podía lograr todo lo que quisiera y que estaba bien caer de vez en cuando, que aquello era humano.

Aquello siempre funcionaba, después de ello Yurio se sentía capaz de devorar el mundo y su autoestima subía.

Yurio jamás podrá olvidar el día en que ganó su primera medalla. Era el día en el que logró la primera de sus metas, el primer paso hacia delante. Su abuelo lloró de la alegría y Yurio lo abrazó, ambos rieron juntos y se sintieron felices como nunca, siempre apoyándose el uno al otro, siendo el dúo perfecto, con un lazo mucho más fuerte que el de cualquier familia normal.

En el discurso de aquel día y en todos los que vendrían, Yurio siempre le agradecería a su abuelo por todo, pues era solo gracias a él que llegó a ser lo que era. Nikolai sentía que explotaría de orgullo, que era imposible que alguien tan angelical y bondadoso como Yurio fuese su nieto y jamás podría agradecerle lo suficiente a la vida por darle algo por lo que luchar, su querido y único nieto.

Yurio lo había logrado, al igual que otros muchos, había ganado medalla tras otra, hasta romper el récord y aun así siguió, encontró lo único en lo que era bueno en la vida y siguió dedicando una tras otra a su abuelo.

\- Si no te das prisa llegaremos tarde, al abuelo no le gusta la impuntualidad - metió prisa el hombre rubio

\- Ya estoy listo - dijo el otro hombre mientras salía del baño con un traje impecable

\- Te ves raro Beka, pero le encantarás al abuelo - dijo el rubio con una sonrisa mientras depositaba un beso en la mejilla de su pareja - Ahora vamos -

El viaje en coche desde el hotel pasó en silencio y Yurio parecía cada vez más lleno de energía mientras que Otabek no podía estar más nervioso.

El primero en bajar del coche fue Yurio, que casi arrastró a Otabek desde el coche, pero el mayor estaba acostumbrado a los nervios de su novio así que no le dio mucha importancia.

Después de unos minutos caminando, llegaron a su destino y finalmente Yurio se relajó, con una sonrisa decidió comenzar a hablar.

\- Hola abuelo, siento no visitarte muy seguido, pero estuve bastante ocupado y gané un par de medallas nuevas - dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa - Pero hoy quiero presentarte a alguien -

\- Hola señor - añadió Otabek bastante nervioso

\- Siempre me dijiste que debía encontrar a alguien que me quisiese con locura y aquí está, solo lamento no poder presentártelo en persona - dijo Yurio mientras su ánimo decaía un poco al ver la fría escritura de la lápida

Otabek tomó su mano, intentando transmitirle calma, pero Yurio no pudo evitar comparar su mano con la de su abuelo, aquella que era tan grande y le transmitía protección, aquella que nunca lo dejaba solo.

\- Soy realmente feliz, encontré algo que se me da bien, tengo una buena vida y a alguien que me ama, pero todavía me haces falta a veces - añadió Plisetsky mientras peleaba con las lágrimas

Hacía un par de años que Nikolai se había ido de este mundo, pero para el rubio seguía siendo un golpe duro, sobretodo cuando recordaba los últimos días de su héroe, postrado en una cama y sin fuerzas. Pero Yurio no pensaba dejarse caer por eso, tenía a Otabek a su lado y seguiría ganando medallas para hacer que su abuelo se sintiese orgulloso.

\- Pienso cuidar de su nieto por usted - prometió Otabek - Y lo haré sonreír cada día -

\- No hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir Beka - pidió Yurio mientras miraba a su pareja a los ojos

Beka sonrió, lo cual no era tan raro cuando se trataba de Yurio.

\- Lo cumpliré, no puedo decepcionar a tu abuelo - aseguró el mayor

\- Gracias - añadió el rubio sin poder evitar una pequeña sonrisa

Nikolai no podía estar más orgulloso, su nieto lograba todas sus metas y tenía a alguien a su lado, no podía pedir nada más, sólo les deseaba toda la felicidad posible y ahora sería el momento en el que el héroe se podía retirar en paz.

 **Fin**

* * *

No me hago responsable por las lágrimas porque yo no pude evitar llorar mientras lo escribía, así que sólo puedo ofrecer pañuelos :)


End file.
